


【ff7/zc】工作日

by lvxuxu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvxuxu/pseuds/lvxuxu
Summary: 垃圾车





	【ff7/zc】工作日

克劳德身上穿的是新洗干净的特种兵制服，可能刚刚两个小时前才被从柜子里挑拣出来。  
扎克斯吸了一口气，化学洗涤剂的味道灌进他的鼻子里，连体温似乎都能被呼吸到。他把脸埋进克劳德的肚子里，纺织物轻微地堆卷在一起，很软。  
制服不是什么好材料，本来应该又硬又扎，但是因为被主人不知道洗过多少次了，所以每一根毛躁都柔软地任人摆布。扎克斯把头胡乱拧动了几个方向，又把腰拉伸成紧绷的弓形，维持了好几秒同一个姿势才把肺里的空气吐出来。  
被热情的女客户缠上可比和怪物战斗难多了。  
如果说上一次对方“请帮我找到上次在公园遗失的珍贵手巾“的拜托还算合理，这次对方或明或暗的暗示和过分亲昵的举动，扎克斯要是再不明白发生了什么就是傻子了。可是女孩子的心意最让人为难，直接拒绝搞不好要惹人大哭一场。  
他这么想着。  
头忽然被人推了一下，很轻，几乎和落下来的安抚有点像。扎克斯眨了眨眼，乖乖把头偏移了一点，从下往上望着克劳德的眼睛。  
“我要去整理东西了。”那双蓝眼睛垂着，明明谈话的对象就在面前，视线却落在不相干的远处，“扎克斯先自己休息一下吧。“  
”可是前两天不是才整理过一次吗？“扎克斯朝他抱怨，圈在腰上的手臂反而紧了一点。  
”总之是要整理，“克劳德重复了一边，那双四处漂浮的眼神终于落在了应该落在的地方，扎克斯缩了一下脖子：“要整理东西。” 

欸......  
被感觉拒绝了。  
他的万事屋同事兼合伙人，晚上互相用脚肚子贴着对方脚背睡觉的男朋友，大清早会把他的拖鞋穿走的对象，丢下他一个人跑了。  
扎克斯躺在沙发上向左旋转半圈，又向右旋转半圈。沙发上凹陷下一块，他从背后抽出超大陆行鸟抱枕把自己的脸埋进去。  
卧室里不时乒呤乓啷地响一阵。

房间里昏昏暗暗的。百叶窗被人拉下来，床上倒是鼓鼓地一块。扎克斯掀了一个角让自己钻进去，被窝里比外面暖和许多，在外面奔波了一整天，他一倒进去就觉得浑身毛孔都喜悦地舒展开来。  
“克劳德不舒服吗。”他的手在黑暗里摸摸索索，最先抓到的是胳膊，手指比在被窝里捂暖了的身体凉很多，克劳德颤了一下。然后他才顺着臂膀摸到手腕，把克劳德的手指抓在胸前玩。“晚上想吃什么？”  
克劳德微微摇了一下头，金色的头发在空中晃了晃。  
还没有昏暗到那种程度，扎克斯盯着克劳德的脸。那张总是显得柔软又温柔的面孔上没有其他表情，眼睛半垂着，兴致不高样子。克劳德摇过头之后不说话了。扎克斯等了一会，没有回应，于是凑上去亲了一下克劳德的眼睛。  
这一次克劳德没有推开他，那双眼睛在黑暗中眨了眨，飞快地瞟了他一眼。扎克斯笑了起来，他先是亲了一下克劳德的鼻尖，然后又落到那双抿着怎么都不愿意开口的嘴唇上。  
二十多岁的年轻身体精力仿佛是无穷无尽的。只是躺在同一个被窝里，回想起昨晚的吃到嘴里的味道，身体就又跃跃欲试了起来。“克劳德不想吃饭的话，”扎克斯故意把自己生意压得很低，喘息中带着情色的味道，“要不要就先吃我好了。”  
脸红了。  
扎克斯咧开一个笑容。克劳德简直不像一个当过士兵的男孩。他脸皮太薄了，只要稍微撩拨就能看见从脸颊蔓延到耳根的红色。他重新亲上克劳德的嘴唇，这次停留的时间久了一点。那里就像他知道的那样软绵绵的，又乖又软。用牙齿咬一会就会变成漂亮 的鲜红色。  
克劳德的眼睛是闭着的，他的手指微微蜷起来扣在扎克斯的指缝里。嘴唇张开一条缝。  
扎克斯的舌头滑了进去，把克劳德口腔里的那一部分拉出来纠缠。上颚和齿贝是硬的，但是剩下的全都软绵绵的。打着圈地纠缠。他把他的一只手从克劳德的手心里移出来，钻进毛衣里。  
神罗的制服就是很麻烦。他这么想着。手心上触碰到的躯体温热又结实，扎克斯的手从腰部移到肩胛骨上，又从锁骨移到胸前的凸起上，他用指腹的茧子摩挲了一下，力道很轻，他听见克劳德鼻子里若有若无地哼了一声。  
他们几乎抓紧每一个间隙朝对方靠拢。毛衣扯不下来，已经连成一个整体的两个年轻身体又不愿意分开。扎克斯一边亲，一边把克劳德的衣服往上堆在胸膛上。手心里因为放松而格外柔软的肌肉被人随意揉捏，他把克劳德的手拉到自己的腰上。下半身也贴在一起了，扎克斯往前蹭了蹭，小腹以下硬硬地抵在克劳德的大腿根上。  
“我想要。”他放开克劳德的嘴唇，翻了个身，把自己压在克劳德身上。头埋在对方脖颈里撒娇。最后一个音拖得长长地，呼出的气全都落在对方耳廓里。克劳德很低很低地嗯了一声，伸出手磨磨蹭蹭地去掀他的t恤。  
“你先摸摸它。”扎克斯卖乖，语气越发黏腻，声音压地低低地，只用气音在克劳德耳边呻吟。性器硬邦邦地往前面乱蹭。“难受。”他的两只手一只撑着床板，另一只在对方的胸膛上揉捏，被子下看不见的地方，他手里的乳头比起另外一只微微发肿，充血露出漂亮的朱红色。  
克劳德揪着他衣服的手停了一下，移下来去解他的裤腰带。扎克斯知道克劳德的耳朵肯定红了，最后一点夕阳在刚刚就落下去了。黑暗中那颜色不太明显，于是他伸出舌尖舔了一下，  
烫的，甚至比舌尖还要烫。  
他听见克劳德微微喘息了一下，于是变本加厉地把整个耳垂含进嘴里，边用牙齿轻轻摩挲，还用舌头去舔被被含在嘴里的一点耳尖尖。克劳德解到一半就失去了节奏，神罗的裤子被胡乱地扯了下去，那只摁在扎克斯裤头的手隔着棉布犹犹豫豫地没了动作。扎克斯把自己向前顶了顶，自己蹭上克劳德的手。  
“动一下，”他含含糊糊，说话的时候舌尖来回舔弄着口里的软肉，“克劳德。”  
最后那个棉布也终于被扯下来了，克劳德一只手握着对方的分身缓慢撸动，另一只手勾着扎克斯的脖子。侧过头和他接吻。扎克斯从上往下封住他的嘴唇，严严实实地。舌头又强势又胡搅蛮缠地塞进来，时间太长了，克劳德恍惚有一种扎克斯口里的津液都流到了他口中的错觉。  
他其实不知道扎克斯总在他胸前磨蹭的手是什么时候移开的。直到自己的阴茎被人圈起来之后，克劳德才意识到裤子已经被褪到脚踝了。扎克斯就连这种事情都做得比他好。克劳德分神想。那双手轻柔又严密地包裹住他，拇指沿着缝隙碾过去，然后在顶部用力磨。茧子不时会擦过龟头，有点痛，更多的是爽。克劳德想要张嘴呼吸的时候只能换来更激烈的亲吻。  
慢一点。他想说，但是不确定自己有没有说出来。因为扎克斯停住了。克劳德看到扎克斯笑了起来，那双亮晶晶的眼睛在黑暗中视着他，然后在他的眼角吮了一下。  
克劳德隐约觉得会发生什么，下一秒扎克斯一下钻进被子里。什么柔软的东西贴上了他的性器。克劳德的眼睛睁大了，头皮像炸开一样发麻。他的喉咙里塞着一声短促的呻吟。除了吸气的声音什么都发出不来。  
分身那里被湿润地，温热地，紧紧地包裹住了。他知道那是扎克斯的口腔。而现在扎克斯慢慢地吞吐着那东西，性器的前端能一直进入到很深的地方，被舌根和一伸一缩的口腔深部紧紧地包裹着。然后扎克斯又把他吐出来，从根部一路舔到头，再吞进去大半。  
他能感觉到那只柔软的，会说出漂亮情话的舌头和自己的身体最敏感的部分挤在一起，在湿滑的口腔里上下滑动着。从根部直到顶端都被一下一下地舔舐着。他的手放在扎克斯的脖颈上，努力克制住自己把扎克斯的头往下按的冲动，只能死死的抓住那一块皮肉。  
太舒服了。他想，意识颤巍巍地漂浮在云端里，连脚趾都蜷缩在一块了而不自知。快慰和满足的潮水翻过他的头顶，因为是扎克斯，所以可以放心地心甘情愿溺死在这片湿润的温柔里。  
扎克斯还在舔自己的性器。股间有点凉，是沾满冰凉润滑剂的手指摁在穴口，克劳德把自己的膝盖微微蜷起来，微微方便他的动作。肠肉慢吞吞地包裹着男人的手指，温吞却层层叠叠地缠上去。  
明明前昨天才做过，想到接下来要发生的事，身体就不自觉地像是要烧起来一样。  
太羞耻了。  
润滑剂很快化在温暖的肠壁里，第一根手指退了出来。然后变成二根，三根。  
扎克斯终于吐出了克劳德已经过分精神的性器，改去亲吻对方被子下的大腿内侧和胯骨，细碎的吻密密麻麻地落在上面。手指在穴口每次进出的时候缓慢又温柔，每次若有若无地抠住了对方身体里的敏感点。克劳德身体软成一团，下半身只剩下微微颤抖的力气。没有人抚慰的性器涨的难受，颤颤巍巍往外渗着清液。他把手覆在上面，却怎么也都不得要领。“扎......克斯”他喊，那些从舌头里滚出来的呜咽声甚至都不像是自己的。黑头发的特种兵把身体探到前面来，从善如流地衔着他的嘴唇和他接吻。  
分泌的肠液和润滑剂混在一起，在被手指抽插的时候带出来，把下面弄得湿淋淋一片。肠壁终于适应了异物，在要抽出的时候吮吸似的包裹着手指。扎克斯性器早就硬的发疼，硬邦邦地抵在克劳德的小腹上。  
“克劳德，”扎克斯小小声念他的名字，嘴唇游离在对方泛着水光的眼角和因为喘息张开的唇上。他把手指胡乱地又顶弄了几下才抽出来。性器抵在穴口，不适应空虚的甬道微微外张，他甚至能感觉到一张一阖的穴口是怎么想要把他吞进去，“我要进去了。放松，乖，放松，克劳德。”  
克劳德很乖，他微微抬了抬自己腰和膝盖，好让扎克斯更容易使力。然后用手圈上扎克斯的脖颈。性器比三根手指粗很多，像是从脊髓里升起的钝痛一阵一阵的。扎克斯抱着对方的脸胡乱吻他，一啄一啄地亲克劳德眼角因为痛和爽而飞起的红。沉着腰慢慢把自己全部塞进去：“克劳德，没事，都进去了。”  
都进去了。肠肉死死搅着阳具，又湿又紧，蠕动地想要把异物推出去，却反而像是更加往里吞一样。他的手撑在克劳德头旁边，抬着腰慢慢从上往下顶，借着外面路灯的微光仔细去看克劳德的表情。那张平时温柔又稍微冷淡的脸拧着眉，连眼皮也发颤，又矜持又色情。漂亮得不可思议。  
肿胀的阳具有节奏地一下下往里顶。克劳德的小腿起先还在空中一颤一颤，后来就没了力气，只能软软地挂在他的腰上。先前融在肠肉里的润滑剂和肠液混在一起，因为抽插带出来了一些，堆在穴口，又被打的几乎泛起了泡。克劳德被颠得上下乱晃，手脚并用地缠在扎克斯身上。张着嘴支离破碎地喘息。  
“舒服吗？”  
克劳德从鼻腔里哼出来一个单音作为回答，把扎克斯往自己身上压了压，模模糊糊和他讨一个湿吻。  
扎克斯后来顶得又快又很，性器每次都抽到最外面，只剩头部还塞在克劳德身体里，然后再一下撞进去，重重磨过肠穴里微微凸起的那个点。力道大得像是连囊袋都像要撞进去一样。房间肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的水声清晰得让人脸红。克劳德被弄得整个腰间软成一片，像潮水一样绵绵不绝的快感从脊髓里扑向全身，连脑子好像都要分解在这片潮水中，只能感觉到扎克斯的性器是怎么嵌在他不知羞耻的肠壁里，怎么顶弄那块软肉的。  
“扎，扎克斯，”他叫他，声音起的高又亲密，甚至有微不可辨的哽咽。每一次被顶弄到身体里敏感点，肠肉就不自觉地死死地箍住肉棒。被抽插地带出去的时候，那一块软肉就要被更重地磨过一次：“......受不了了......”  
扎克斯安抚性地拍了拍克劳德的背，恋人求饶的样子诱人地不可思议。他埋在克劳德身体里的性器比刚才还要涨大了几分。大开大合地进出，每一下都进到最深处。那双惯拿巨剑的手抚上克劳德的分身上揉搓，又仔细抚慰最敏感的铃口。  
克劳德的声音哑在喉咙里，他觉得自己好像从鼻腔里吐出了几个音节，又不能确定。或者完全不像是自己的声音。前端和后面的刺激一并涌到海绵体上。克劳德被摁在敏感点上狠狠顶了两下，小腿痉挛地失了神。从性器里吐出的精液一直溅到两个人的下巴上。  
后穴绞得更紧了，一缩一缩地吸着性 。扎克斯被咬得头皮发麻。又抽动了几下才心满意足地射进去。  
各种湿淋淋的稠液混在一起，稍微往外抽一点就流到大腿上。扎克斯磨磨蹭蹭地拔出来一点，又把自己重新塞回去，他卸了手臂上的力，把胸膛和克劳德的叠在一起，蹭得两个人胸前的汗水和精液一片狼藉。喘着气笑嘻嘻地在克劳德耳边说下流话：“好厉害，克劳德。”他拿手虚虚搂着克劳德，性器在里面磨磨蹭蹭。“好会吸。”  
本来就还裹着他的肠肉又瑟缩了一下，扎克斯没忍住笑出声来。又想找克劳德的嘴唇和他接吻。那双漂亮的嘴唇严丝合缝地闭起来，扎克斯叼着下唇密密绵绵地咬了好久克劳德才张开嘴。

清理完之后扎克斯去厨房下了三袋泡面。克劳德不愿意在床上吃，耷拉着步子缩在沙发上等晚餐，腰上枕着巨型陆行鸟靠枕。扎克斯给他分了两个蛋，突然想起今天下午的事情。  
“我说，”他有点不确定地开口，“克劳德今天下午不高兴吧？为什么？”  
克劳德挑面条的手停了一下，两个蛋三片菜叶子浮在豚骨汤上，如果再不吃溏心就要冷掉了。冷掉的溏心没那么好吃，他又觉得自己确实别扭得有点好笑。“我今天下午路过公园，看到你和那个女孩子在聊天。”  
“可！可是那是我的雇......主。”不能直接拒绝对还没有向自己告白的女孩子，可是让克劳德不安是更加过分的事。扎克斯眼睛眉毛都耸搭下来，精气十足的脸上换上一副苦恼的表情。“要不下一次就找借口拒绝她的委托吧？”  
特种兵漂亮健实的脖颈上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗，不知道是刚才还没擦去，还是被厨房里的热气新蒸出来的一层，在暖色的灯下性感的不可思议。配上那张帅气又男孩气的脸，在本人无知觉的情况下已经吸引了不知道多少目光。克劳德盯着看了一会，突然有点莫名地翘了一下嘴角。  
“不如让她知道扎克斯是有恋人的人就好了。”  
“欸？”  
克劳德修长漂亮的胳膊伸过来。扎克斯没意识到发生了什么，直到他被人重重地压到沙发上。他的两个胳膊被摁住了，克劳德带着湿润水汽的金色头发在他的下巴上乱蹭。靠近喉结的地方毫无预警地被人狠狠咬了一口，痛得他忍不住撕了一声。  
然后又被人细细地舔了两下。  
想也知道明天那里会留下一个令人浮想联翩的红印。就像他在克劳德身体上热爱留下的那些一样。  
“这样就可以了。”  
克劳德缩了回去。  
嗯，比起溏心蛋来说，还是扎克斯比较好吃。


End file.
